Someone you won't forget
by nastyubervamp
Summary: One of the new slayers finds out that she a slayer.But there's a twist........
1. In the Beggining

Someone you won't forget  
  
Disclaimer- Jamey, Craig, Kristine, ECT are mine. All others belong to the genius that is joss.  
  
Author's note- first fic. They said all girls with the potential would become slayers. Testing out Write flames if you want to but don't blame me if you get them back.  
  
.  
  
Jamey took the short cut to Lincoln High. She had stuffed about 400 earthworms in Dinah Worthington's locker. She wanted to see the reaction of the snobby bitch when the worms poured on her. The animals right group would be hassling her for senseless slaughtering of a living thing. It would be worth it though.  
  
The only person that Jamey hated more was her elder adopted sister Sarah. She had been mean to Jamey since she could remember. Jamey couldn't remember the time when Sarah tried to light her on fire so it couldn't count. It didn't help that she was dating her best friend Craig. Who Jamey just happened to have loved since the third grade.  
  
Jamey saw her other best friend Kristine waiting for her under one of the huge old birch trees that were scattered all around the school grounds.  
  
"Ready to see the funniest sight of your life" Kristine yelled to Jamey. Kristine was Eurasian and had picked up the best features of her mixed heritage. Kristine could have been won of the bitchy cheerleaders but they refused to accept anyone of "corrupted heritage". Kristine would of never of joined anyway. She and any organized sport or dance never went well.  
  
Kristine was a great artist, her pieces were always on display and she preferred to stay home and look through prints than come to see Jamey's soccer and basketball games. She always came though and made an effort not to start lecturing on the plight of homeless kids that we should be helping instead of watching the game. If artists were suppose to be quiet and sensitive Kristine would have to get a career change.  
  
Dinah approached her locker and opened it with a final twirl of the combination and a huge block of earthworms came and collapsed upon her. Dinah started to scream and when her cheerleading buddies saw they started to scream too. Even funnier though, the sight of her doing a demented jig in an effort to get them off.  
  
Kristine and Jamey made a fast departure when they saw Miss Barstow charging towards them like a bull that you just pissed off. Not even Jamey s sports status or Kristine art made a little difference in her.  
  
Kristine and Jamey dashed into the Gym, there was a million places to hide until Miss Barstow, the cow figured out were they were.  
  
They hid under a pile of Gym mats. Then Kristine asked the same question as she had asked everyday.  
  
"Have you told him yet? You need to. Unless you want to end up his sister in law with the hag of hell married to him!"  
  
Jamey sighed. "No I can't. I can take on 6ft tall, 300 pound guys but I cant tell my best friend that I love him and my sister an evil heinous bitch that would tattoo loser on my head if she got the chance. Happy."  
  
Kristine couldn't answer as the echo of two-foot steps shut them up. A female voice started speaking.  
  
"Are you sure she's here Robin, I mean Reds good and everything but it could be a wacky idea of revenge on me for the Mayor and shit."  
  
"Faith, Willows right, Jamey O' Rouke is around her some where and it's are duty to find and train her as the slayer. "  
  
Jamey had heard enough and stepped out behind the mat and shouted  
  
"What the hell do you want with me, who the hell are you and what the hells a slayer"  
  
The guy smiled and nodded. He turned around to the women and said "we found her". 


	2. Slayer Strength

Someone you wont forget.  
  
Disclaimer- these characters belong to the genius of joss, not me  
  
Authors Note- Write Flames if you want to but don't blame me if you get them back  
  
"You found what" Jamey's voice cut through silence. She was getting pissed off. There wasn't any sporting team called the "Slayers" so they weren't scouts. She was a B average student, so it wasn't for that.  
  
The man turned around and introduced himself  
  
"My name is Robin Woods, and this is my partner Faith. We are Watchers sent by the council. I would like to discuss this further in some place private"  
  
Jamey was not going anywhere near this Psycho. Somewhere private. Not in a million years. Jamey could probably take both of them on; subdue them while Kristine hit the alarm. She had fought off to muggers who where twice the sixe of them. Jamey moved around to where Kristine and her could talk, their eyes were still on her.  
  
Jamey hissed, "Run for it I can take them"  
  
"No way, you can't take them. Lets run away very fast." Kristine spat  
  
Jamey didn't hear her. She charged the girl. Faith saw it coming and flipped her over. Before she had time to act again something was hanging on to her back screaming hysterically "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, why me ,why me". Faith wasn't sure what to do, normally she would hurl it into a wall but it was an innocent, and faith had bad history with innocent people.  
  
The slayer charged at faith but it was changing. Hair grew everywhere and her face broadened. Her teeth became miniature stained Knives and the color of her eyes changed to red brown from a deep green.  
  
Faith swore. Their slayer was a werewolf, and didn't just change at the full moon. It was coming straight towards her and little shit on her back wasn't helping.  
  
Robin solved the situation with tranquilizer gun and shot to Jamey then Kristine because she started getting hysterical. He and Faith dragged them back into their Mini van and drove through town to the East side where their new HQ was.  
  
Hours later.  
  
Jamey woke up in chains. They were tight and she couldn't move them an inch. Kristine was across the room tied to a chair with thick rope. If she could get out of chains it would be a cinch to cut threw the rope with her claws. She saw Faith. She was the strongest person Jamey had ever met. She had held Jamey off in wolf form and her Best friend Craig, a line backer, nearly twice her size couldn't even make her budge.  
  
Faith started speaking. "You aren't going no where fast so listen. You're a slayer, you have the strength to bend steel. You along with a couple thousand girls became one. But your one of the unlucky ones that didn't get the power cut by Red. You got to learn how to fight, when to fight and figure out morals and shit. Where hear to help you. We didn't want drug you but you went all hairy. OK"  
  
Jamey started to think it over. She suddenly got a heap stronger 2 years ago. Her parents thought it was her becoming an adult in wolf terms. She broke doors ands car handles for weeks.  
  
Jamey decided to trust them, what choice did she have? She wanted to hear the whole story and tell it to Kristine. Robin came into the room and asked  
  
"I'm going to unlock the chains. If you attack me Faith will shoot you. And she won't miss. "  
  
Kristine went over and at a small table. The room was unusual. It had steel weapon chest neatly organized all across the walls. Heavy training mats like at school were spread across the room and the was heaps of punching bags and Targets  
  
Robin sat down and started to explain properly.  
  
That's the end of the second chapter. Thank you to my 2 reviewers so far  
  
Brigurl - I will continue it. It will be one of those long stories  
  
MariaPofNC- here's the next chapter 


	3. As The Story is Told

Someone you won't forget  
  
Disclaimer- these belong to the genius that is Joss. Not mine don't sue  
  
Authors note- write flames if you want to but don't blame me if you get them back. I don't mind CC. It helps me. I'm not American so if the spelling or measurement is off please tell me  
  
Robin started his explanation of slayers.  
  
"Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to fight vampires. However when a slayer called Buffy was called things changed. Buffy has fought at least 8 apocalypses, died twice and came back twice. She was the first slayer to have friends and they in turn fought vampires too.  
  
2 years ago the greatest evil arose. The first. They raised hundreds of super vamps. Buffy and her friends defeated the first by giving every potential slayer the power to be a slayer. This enabled them to fight the first and win with the help of an amulet. But giving power to every girl was chaotic.  
  
So Willow Rosenberg, a very powerful witch who gave the power in the first place tracked them down and looked at whether they could handle it, whether there were enough vampires around them to be a threat. Those who didn't fit the criteria were cut of from the slayer's power. You were accessed and you were thought to be one of great courage, strength and friendship. That's why you are a slayer.  
  
Jamey sat down, her head spinning. There was no such thing as vampires.  
  
"There's no such thing as vampires Robin. There just a myth to scare little kids" Jamey wasn't very confident about the question. Her town had a high mortality rate of suicides with two holes in the side of their necks. Her father, the local police chief was always trying to work out how and why they ended up dead.  
  
Robin looked her in the eye, his face straight and his lip curled up in amusement. "Vampires are just as real as werewolves".  
  
At that statement Jamey realized that she must of shifted during the fight and they new what she was. They knew about her being a Lycanthrope. Jamey knew that she was in deep shit now.  
  
Jamey realized that's why she was in chains and Kristine in rope. It also explained why Faith was watching her like a hawk. Jamey decided to believe them. They knew what she was, faith had amazing strength and one of her friends in high school, and Chris was killed with 2 neat punctures on his neck.  
  
Robin woke her out of her daydream. " I told you the story of slayers perhaps you could now tell me the story of Werewolves.  
  
Jamey started telling a story that was just as old as the slayers.  
  
"Thousands of moons ago a man in the middle of a freezing winter night in Russia tried to sneak across an old dames house too cut wood for his freezing family. He started cutting wood when the dame turned into the Viking goddess Freya and cursed him to a wolf existence forever.  
  
The wisest and head of the gods Odin interfered on the man's side. He managed to compromise with Freya and only on the full moon he took up the wolf term, as he had chopped sacred wood and that was not to be forgiven. Once a month the man would maul and bite for the nights. All those bitten were turned into wolf too.  
  
1000 years ago a traveler from England bit Kieran O'Rourke. He's generations onwards have turned out to be werewolves. I'm the first female in the O'Rourke clan in 1000 years."  
  
While Jamey had told her story Robin had been recording it. Faith ventured closer to Jamey and asked  
  
" That makes you Irish doesn't it"?  
  
Jamey nodded. Her father and mother had emigrated here 20 years ago after her Uncle had written about how great it was. Jamey saw her Irish Relatives every second year. They stilled lived in the same part of Ireland, County Cavan that Kieran O'Rourke had.  
  
At that point in time Kristine woke up. Jamey walked over to her.  
  
Kristine hissed at her" what the hell are you doing, they kidnapped us. You just had to be the macho male and make Craig proud didn't you. I nearly got killed distracting her".  
  
Jamey ignored her and started to cut the ropes with her claws. It was much easier than untying them. Kristine knew all about her lycanthropic. So did Craig. They helped her research it and keep it from Sarah. Sarah would have field day if she found out.  
  
Robin asked Jamey to go with faith to the next room. Jamey obliged. Kristine could be exhausting and Jamey just wanted to lie down and process it all in her head.  
  
The next room was the same size as the last. All except it was filled with books. There were at least 20 rows of bookshelves running up down the burgundy colored carpet.  
  
At the front of the room there was a large fireplace with 6 antique chairs scattered around it. There was a school-sized desk next to each. Faith dropped into the nearest chair. Jamey took a seat next to it.  
  
Jamey decided to stay on common ground. She asked  
  
"Faith when did you find out you were a slayer" Jamey was surprised when the older slayer Brown eyes darkened. She looked like she was getting was in pain.  
  
Faith looked at the ground. " I was an original slayer. I was called when Bs replacement Kendra, from when B died was killed by a vamp."  
  
"How did Buffy come back?" asked Jamey. Jamey knew it had to be something supernatural. Jamey had a large interest in the supernatural, stemmed from her being a werewolf and the stories her Mother had told her when she was little.  
  
Faith snorted at the question. "B came back when one of her friends, Xander gave her CPR." Jamey practically deflated. She had been expecting some intricate spell that was dangerous and deadly. Faith smirked at Jamey expression. The kid would get a shock if she knew about the second time.  
  
Kristine and Robin entered. Kristine face was one of happiness. She bounced over to where Jamey was and started talking, pausing only long enough to breathe.  
  
" I know all about slayers and vampires. Robin said I have the intelligence and temperament to be a watcher. So I'm now his apprentice. Isn't it cool?  
  
The Answer was interrupted by the arrival of a familiar face. Jamey recognized her immediately. You don't forget bright red hair easily. 


End file.
